Manny Santos
Manuela"Manny" Esmeralda Santos is one of the main characters in The Gory World of Cailaca. Biography In My Fair Manny,According to Machete,Before she was Manderella, she was once called Manuela, a much-loved only child of a aristocrated father (who looks like Ramon Cortez). After deciding that his dearly beloved daughter needs a mother's care, Ramon decides marry another woman (who looks like Mailaca Cortez), a proud and confident woman with two daughters from her first marriage, who look like Nikita and Anita. Plain and socially awkward, these stepsisters are bitterly envious of the beautiful and charming Manuela. During some time, they all got along. But when Candelaria's father goes on a business trip, he disappears and doesn't come back. Because of the disappearance of Manny's father, Carmela and her daughters take over the estate, and begin to abuse and mistreat Manuela out of jealousy, and even allow their cat, Lucy, who somehow resembles Lucifier, to torment her and even changing her name to "Manderella". And that is how the once-called Manuela was forced into servitude in her own home and was now called "Manderella" until she meets a spanish commoner named Alejandro at his 17th birthday. Personality When she was a human,Manny was described as a "kind-hearted and loving" girl, she was very gentle and persistent, but her kind personality ended when she was bitten by the ghost king. As she turns into a ghost, Manny became vengeful and desires revenge to those people who killed her, but her plan for revenge ended after knowing that her husband is dead.Through-out the centuries, Manny became a well-traveled and curious person who wants to know all the wonders and secrets of the world. Manny mentioned that when she is prematurely awaken and not done yet with her hibernation, she will be in frenzy mode and slaughters everyone who stops her, this clearly happens during the World War II. When she was fully awake in the 1990s, Manny had a heart of a trickster and experienced every modern things that happen to her. She now acts as an immature person with a rude attitude but she is very neutral and friendly to her friends. Manny also has a passion for fashion, which makes her fashionable and had every other outfits worn in every new episode. Appearance Manny has pale skin and long, chocolate black hair that reaches to her feet. She also sports two marks on her neck, which are the marks of the bite that turned her into a ghost.Despite being over a thousand years old, her appearance and personality is that of a 18 to 20 year old.Manny wears different outfits in most of her episode appearances. Her style seems to be boho chic, or gypsy with colors normally red, black, grey, and other dull colors.Manny goes barefoot in My Fair Manny (but wears black flat shoes in later episodes), and emerald green eyes (in fact, a possible reason is that "Esmeralda" is the Spanish and Portuguese word for "emerald"). Her hair is tied back with a pink ribbon. Manny wears a white top with a teal and gold bodice, along with a purple sarong and white petticoat (in which she is left wearing during her wedding). She is often barefoot, and wears a golden hoop earring on her left ear, a golden bangle on her left wrist, and matching bracelet and anklet on both her right hand and right ankle. Relationships Carmela Manny held a huge grudge against her stepmother, Carmela. Nikita and Anita She never forgive them for what they did to her father. Paco Manny has a pet zombie chihuahua named Paco. Cailaca Cortez Cailaca and Manny soon befriend one another.Both Manny and Cailaca share the same spark for music and love of dance and song. Machete Bender Manny cannot resist scaring Machete when their two paths meet. Seeing his completely rational fear of ghosts, Manny often teases Machete and intentionally horrifies him when the chance is given. Trivia *Manny is the only female character whose eye color is not green. Her natural eye color is blue, and when she is the ghost queen, her eyes turns green. *As revealed in My Fair Manny, Manny is a Caucasian-skinned teenager until she get bitten by the ghost king causes her skin to turn pale and her hair turns black. *Manny's appearance and personality is based on Marceline Abadeer from Adventure Time and Saya Otonashi from Blood+. *Manny wore a skimpy red dress, but in reality the color red is considered bad luck to Gypsies. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cailaca/Characters Category:Teens